se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Narendra Modi/América
América del Sur Canadá * Ver Narendra Modi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper shakes hands with Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi before a bi-lateral meeting at the G20 Summit in Brisbane, Australia, on Nov. 15, 2014. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Adrian Wyld Justin Trudeau - Narendra Modi.jpg| File image of Modi and Justin Trudeau. AP Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Narendra Modi meets Bill and Hillary Clinton in New York (Reuters) Barack Obama - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with US President Barack Obama in Washington. Photo: PTI. Donald Trump - Narendra Modi.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump (right) and Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi (left) in the Oval Office of White House in Washington. (Source: Reuters) América Central México * Ver Enrique Peña Nieto - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM Modi shaking hands with Mexican President Enrique Peña Nieto at Los Pinos, Mexico. (photo by-Vikas Swarup) Caribe Cuba * Ver Miguel Díaz-Canel - Narendra Modi.jpg| El primer ministro de la India, Narendra Modi, y el primer vicepresidente cubano y miembro del Buró Político, Miguel Díaz-Canel, se felicitaron hoy en Nueva Delhi por el saludable estado de los vínculos bilaterales y formularon votos por su fortalecimiento. ANSA América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Narendra Modi.jpg| Uruguay's President Jose Mujica, Peru'Jose Mujica, Ollanta Humala, Donald Ramotar, Juan Manuel Santos, Cristina Fernandez, Vladimir Putin, Narendra Modi Mauricio Macri - Narendra Modi.jpg| La Argentina y la India acuerdan profundizar la relación bilateral. Foto: Casa Rosada Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Narendra Modi.jpg| PM @narendramodi and Bolivia's President, Mr. Evo Morales greet each other at @COP21. #COP21 Brasil * Ver Dilma Rousseff - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi and President of Brazil, Dilma Rousseff shake hands at the Presidential Palace in Brasilia on Wednesday.PTI Michel Temer - Narendra Modi.jpg| Fotografía facilitada por el Indian Press Information Bureau (PIB) que muestra al presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer (i), reunido con el primer ministro indio, Narendra Modi (d), durante su reunión celebrada en el marco de la reunión de los BRICS en Goa (India) EFE Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Narendra Modi.jpg| From left: J.P. Nadda, Union Minister of Health and Family Welfare, Michelle Bachelet, Former President of Chile, incoming PMNCH Chair, PM Narendra Modi and Priyanka Chopra. priyankachopr Instragram Narendra Modi - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| PM @narendramodi had a good meeting with President of Chile Sebastian Pinera on the sidelines of the #G20Summit. @MEAIndia Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos - Narendra Modi.jpg| India's Prime Minister Narendra Modi, left, Brazil's President Dilma Rousseff, right, and Colombia's President Juan Manuel Santos. Sunday Chronicle Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi (L-R), Colombia's President Juan Manuel Santos, Brazil's President Dilma Rousseff, Chile's President Michelle Bachelet, China's President Xi Jinping and Ecuador's President Rafael Correa. Perú * Ver Narendra Modi - Ollanta Humala.jpg| The Prime Minister, Narendra Modi meeting the President of the Republic of Peru, Ollanta Humala, on the sidelines of the Sixth BRICS Summit, at Brasilia, in Brazil on July 16, 2014.Sarkaritel Fuentes Categoría:Narendra Modi